zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Domestic Types
Many organisations in Zootopia had a habit of visiting the hospital for sick children in the city every once in a while. This usually happened in theme days, when members of these organizations could come in and engage in all sorts of fun activities with the children. They often dressed up as characters that the children recognized to make it even better. Knowing that Nick and Judy had the biggest hearts in the whole ZPD, Bogo had decided to send them for the job when it was ZPD´s turn to visit the hospital. The two had done this before, and loved doing it even after being in the force for a few years and getting married. They both loved being in here. The children in the hospital recognized the two as heroes, and the thought of them coming in there delighted them greatly. Nick had been having the time of his life. He had come there dressed up as Jack Sparrow, and visited all the sick children there, even making them pawpsicles. The fox´s trademark treats were tasty and surprisingly healthy, and the young animals all loved them every time he made them. “Thank you, sir!” a young skunk girl said as Nick handed her one. “You´re welcome, little lady”, Nick tipped his pirate hat. The time of their visit was coming to an end. The fox went to see how his wife was doing. Judy herself had dressed up as Belle and was reading a group of children fairy tales. She was getting her work done soon too. “And they lived happily ever after”, she finished the book. Judy had read the stories in a very soothing, motherly manner which appealed to the sick children greatly. “That was great, Mrs. Hopps!” the children applauded. Nick smiled gently at her. Maybe it was because she had lived in such a huge family, but he loved how good she was with children. The two were soon walking across the hallway of the hospital, ready to leave. “You did great with the little ones, Judy. And did I mention how great you look in that gown?” Nick told the rabbit. “Thanks. You were a great pirate too, Nick. I appreciate how you joined me in this visit. The young mammals of Zootopia deserve the presence of those who they love and respect just as much as our friends do”, Judy said, texting Clawhauser about the success of their visit. “You´re wonderful with children overall, Carrots. Being good with children is a fine quality in a beautiful woman like you”, Nick said while holding her paw as they walked. He noticed the photo of Judy with one of her younger siblings on her phone background, which proved his point even more. Judy thought of this. She had never heard any male talk like this about children before around her. Even before meeting Nick, she had wished that her future Mr.Right would be good with children. A domestic type. Thankfully, that´s what the fox was. “You really think that?” she asked. “I do. There´s a part in me that has always wanted to become a father, so maybe it has played a part in it. My mother always wants grandchildren too. What I wouldn´t give to have some of my own”, Nick looked wistful. “It´s alright Nick. Someday we´ll be ready, it won´t be long. Whether offspring of our own or adopted children, we´ll have a family. I swear it”, Judy patted her husband. Nick´s heart was warmed greatly by his wife´s words. “You´re going to be one wonderful mother. So beautiful, so kind, so smart. You´re already the best wife a man can ask for, can´t wait to see you with our children”, the fox leaned closer to Judy, wanting to hug her. “Oh, now you´re just flattering me again. It´s your favourite hobby, isn´t it?” Judy laughed. The two stood now all alone in the hallway, almost in an embrace. “Yes it is. Every time I see you reading stories for children here or baking at our home, it makes me imagine all the great times our youngsters would have. Not to mention the mental image I have of you singing a lullaby to a baby fox or bunny of our own makes my heart melt”, Nick admitted. “You´re planning ahead this stuff, aren´t you? Oh Nick, you really are the domestic type”, Judy batted her eyelashes at him. “Glad to see you´re onboard with the idea, bun bun”, Nick blushed as Judy kissed him. Her lips always tasted so wonderful to him. “Look, they´re kissing!” one of the children noticed, which made the beautiful rabbit blush too. “Let´s go home, Nicky-boo. I´ll bake a blueberry pie for the future father of my kits”, she said. Nick blushed even more. Nicky-boo was the pet name his mother used for him when he was a little kit, and now his wife was using it too. “Can´t wait”, he winked. By that he meant not only the pie, but them having children. Raising a big happy family with the rabbit he loved was like a dream to him that was coming true soon. He was looking forward to the day when Judy could unleash her maternal instincts to their fullest potential. Category:Oneshots Category:NickXJudy Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Nick Hopps continuity